


Whats a date?

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Whats a date?

”I suppose you’ll be going out tonight then, won’t be able to chase around London with me.” Said Sherlock not looking up from his experiment comparing the drying rate of toothpaste on various fabrics.

“What?” asked John from his armchair. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s Valentine ’s Day, I believe that the norm is for people to go out on dates.”

“A date is where two people who like each other go out and have fun. I think it’d be fun to chase around London with you.”

Sherlock pause and placed the tube of Colgate total max white one he’d been holding back on the table. He tuned to face John, wanting to make sure he’d interpreted John’s words correctly. He looked into the eyes of his blogger and saw there all the things that neither of them could put into words. 

“I suppose we’ll both be going on a date then.” An awkward silence settled over the pair, neither knowing what to say next. Sherlock had decided to carry on with his experiment and was too engrossed to notice John coming up behind him. He felt strong warm hands on his back. Sherlock stiffened and only began to relax when John started rubbing his thumbs in circles at his shoulder blades.

He turned in his chair to face John. John leaned down as Sherlock stretched upwards their lips connected in a short chaste kiss. John hugged Sherlock and the taller man hugged back. He whispered into his ear, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” They hugged a little tighter, and that was enough, for the moment at least.


End file.
